Between love n trust
by gicribatorbd
Summary: Los celos de Bella siempre han sido su mayor problema. Tres años después de casada, una conversación 'sospechosa', la hacen dudar del amor que Edward le profesa y hasta de su matrimonio; sin saber si existen motivos reales o una simple confusión.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo sólo los uso por diversión. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

Los celos de Bella siempre han sido su mayor problema en la vida, causando estragos en su vida sentimental. Tres años después de casada, una conversación 'sospechosa', la hacen dudar del amor que Edward le profesa y hasta de su matrimonio amenazando la estabilidad del mismo... ¿Hay motivos reales o se trata de una simple confusión?

* * *

Prefacio:

Según Wikipedia: Los celos son una respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora, qué surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. También se dice que es un problema de inseguridades y baja autoestima.

¿Es realmente un problema cuidar lo PROPIO?

¿Qué pensar cuando sus actitudes no son las más idóneas?

¿Existe la idoneidad?

Pongámoslo claro, no crecí con las típicas historias del príncipe azul y la princesa que espera su llegada y blah blah... y ehh… umm como me conocerán en el transcurso de mi historia, tampoco soy la típica princesa tonta a la espera de su adorado y tormentoso príncipe azul, ya que, la cruda realidad es que —_quien no cuida lo que tiene... a pedir se queda_—.

Igualmente no pienso que exista punto medio, al contrario, o estas arriba o abajo pero jamás en equilibrio... Esa es la diferencia entre una persona ganadora y exitosa sobre una que se conforma con las miserias que le puedan llegar, pensando que es lo normal…

Esposa perfecta ¡siempre! arpía a veces, pero siendo objetivos ¿Es malo tratar de mantener lo que es mío a como dé lugar? Yo no lo creo…

* * *

Agradecimientos: Dirán ay apenas comienza y ya agradece pero sí, gracias a las niñas que me han apoyado ustedes saben quienes son... las re-quiero! Loys bruja awww gracias so so much nena, Vivi por enseñarme a subir en ff. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.

Gracias a mi beta preciosa: Isa Mella Romo, a Jo que me ayudo hasta donde pudo.

PD.: primer cap. miércoles, espero les guste...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo sólo los uso por diversión. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

Historia Beteada por Isa, este Cap también tuvo colaboración de Jo preciosa millón de gracias...

* * *

Between love n´trust

Capitulo 1

Bella POV

Está bien, lo acepto. Tengo un problema, pero… ¿Realmente tratar de cuidar lo que es mío se considera un problema? ¿Qué sucede o qué pensar cuando no se puede confiar totalmente en tu pareja a causa de la desconfianza absoluta? ¿Qué hace? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no contesta el celular? ¿Y si yo estoy ocupada en otro lugar por qué no me acompaña?

No hay palabras para describir como me sentí y es que después de una vida llena de inseguridades productos de malas experiencias de uno u otro color o circunstancia, ante mis ojos se topara mi peor temor, era cierto que siempre presentí que pasaría, en el fondo esperaba que pasara pero me negaba a reconocer, una vez más busque, pero esta vez sí paso, esta vez sí encontré, y no lo preví , no busque no con la misma intención mal sana de siempre, era más curiosidad fue en uno de esos momentos de ocio en el trabajo, en que deambulas en la web sin nada realmente bueno que hacer se me ocurrió la brillante idea de revisarle el facebook a mi querido esposo… Consiguiendo finalmente lo que tanto temía se posara ante mis ojos alguna vez…

— —_**Que**__**ojos tan hermosos, me tienes hechizado**_**…**—, leí a través de la pantalla de mi ordenador.

— —_**Que mentiroso, eso le dirás a todas**_— fue su respuesta.

— —_**Te puedo asegurar que solo me sucede contigo, a mis ojos eres como el cuadro más grande de mi vida, no me permites ver a ningún otro lado**_—.

Mi boca no cerraba por la inmensa sorpresa que se reflejaba en mí; las mismas palabras que solía decirme a mí… yo siempre fui su único cuadro, o al menos eso pensaba, lo peor es que siempre a pesar de mis inseguridades le creía, el brillo en su mirada cuando me observaba, la transparencia de sus palabras en cada —_te amo_—, no podía seguir con esto… lo mejor sería confrontarlo.

Tomé la conversación, y fue así como un copia y pega después lo vi conectado en su Messenger.

—Bebe hermoso —, le saludé. ¿Así o más falsa?

—_Mi vida, la reina de mi existir_ —. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan naturalmente?

—Bien precioso, ¿Qué haces? — ¿Qué hablar de mi si estaba igual de falsa que él…?

—_Ya en casa muñeca_.

— —_**Hoy estuve de paseo con mi hija**_— — recordé lo leído anteriormente. Para mal de males me es infiel con una chica que tiene una hija, ¿Y qué sí es de él? Ok, creo que esta vez sí estoy exagerando.

— **¿**_**En el centro? **__**¿**__**Y por qué no me dijiste? Pudimos habernos encontrado**_— —. Fue su respuesta, según el registro fue hace menos de dos horas, así que en ese momento debió estar a término de su jornada laboral del día.

—Umm, ¿Saliste temprano?

— _Como cada viernes cariño_—. Claro, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hace cada viernes? ¿Realmente vuelve a casa? — ¿_Tú, qué tal el día en tu trabajo_?

—Normal, como siempre—, tenía que confrontarlo. —Amor, te voy a enviar un archivo y lo revisas, ¿Sí? Es una sorpresita—, le dije enviándole la imagen de una carita feliz, haciendo clic en enviar archivo.

— ¿_Qué es_? – consulto curioso.

—Recíbelo, seguro te gusta.

Enviando datos…

—_Dime qué es_—, pregunto enviándome una carita de emoción. ¿Realmente pensaba que se trataba de algo bueno?

—Una sorpresa, no comas ansias y espera.

—_Si no me dices, no lo abro_—. Hizo un intento de chantaje.

—Bueno amor, tranquilo sino lo abres lo revisamos cuando llegue a casa, juntos… — carita feliz, archivo enviado, ahora esperar su reacción.

Minutos, quizá simples segundos pasaron, los cuales para mí resultaron eternos en lo que fue la espera de su reacción, que nunca llegó…

—Amor, ¿Qué haces? Te llegó el archivo— carita feliz.

—_Nada cariño, solo hago zapping en el tv, estoy aburrido, te extraño y no sabes lo que daría por tenerte a mi lado en este momento_—. Fue su inspirada respuesta. Ahora sí, que me agarren para no correr y matarlo.

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente para no explotar y decirle todas las cosas que se me pasaban por la mente en ese preciso instante, a su vez cayendo en cuenta y recordando el lugar donde me encontraba, realmente no era para nada recomendable terminar llorando en plena jornada laboral, en medio de la oficina, y mucho menos frente al montón de viejas chismosas con las que trabajo. Para mal de males, envidiosas hasta la última gota de fluidos que circula en sus torrentes sanguíneos. Pero ahora que lo analizo, ¿Llorar por qué? Era realmente por la conversación que había conseguido, ¿me sentía herida? Sí, y lo tengo claro, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía realmente un porqué?

Lo amaba sí, fue por eso que decidí dar el paso de casarme con él y que es precisamente con él con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y tener un felices para siempre… ¿Realmente existe un felices por siempre?

Pensándolo fríamente, describir mis sentimientos en estos momentos por él me resultaba tan… complicado. Hace solo horas era el amor de mi vida, el hombre y esposo perfecto. Ahora solo era el idiota que está jugando conmigo. ¿Se puede amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo?

Nuestra relación definitivamente se encontraba en la etapa de odio-amor y es que hay tantas cosas que me resultan exasperantes de su manera de ser, entre sus actitudes muchas veces infantiles, nuestras continuas discusiones a causa de la falta de tiempo para disfrutar como pareja, la ausencia de hijos que el tanto anhelaba –_un pedacito de ti y de mí ¿Te imaginas princesa?-_ y al contrario, para mí no era el momento perfecto.

Me levanté despacio de mi asiento mientras esperaba una respuesta que no llegaba. Necesitaba un respiro, por lo tanto tomé la decisión de hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía y que sabía que ponía en riesgo mi salud luego de tantos y tantos tratamiento por abandonar ese maldito vicio, pero igualmente sabía que algún día acabaría con mi vida. Tomé mi cartera y finalmente lo conseguí... cigarros y encendedor en mano salí de mi oficina con destino incierto. Irónico, tampoco es que tuviera tanta elección estando en mi trabajo, así que simplemente me dirigí al área de fumadores dentro de la empresa.

Mientras caminaba meditando en lo que debía hacer al llegar a casa o simplemente a la espera de que cuando volviera a mi oficina tuviera una explicación razonable de qué demonios fue aquella conversación.

Al llegar a mi lugar de destino, sin pensarlo dos veces encendí mi cigarrillo y al dar mi primera calada, esa sensación tan conocida de relajación, tranquilidad y seguridad llegó a mí como si volviera a mi lugar feliz... La sensación de la nicotina entrando a mi sistema me hacía sentir como la –_olvidada_– adicción se adueñaba de mí, nueva y lentamente.

Minutos y dos cigarros después, me encontraba de vuelta a mi oficina, una visita a la sala de baño, una lavada a mi rostro, retoque de maquillaje para ocultar la mala visión que tenía de mi frente al espejo, volví a mi oficina y al tomar asiento lo primero que pude notar fue el parpadeo de MSN señal que tenía mensaje pendiente por leer, al hacer clic pude leer su mensaje.

—_Vida, dime ¿llegas temprano hoy a casa_?— Ahora que lo analizo, cada vez que me pregunta estas cosas, ¿Será acaso que tiene algún plan y necesita saber mi hora de llegada para que no le dañe sus planes?

—Aún no lo tengo definido, depende de cuánto demore en terminar algunas cositas acá, además a las cuatro tengo junta para discutir el cierre—, fue mi tosca respuesta.

—_Umms, está bien, te estaré esperando ansiosamente_—. Al terminar de leer eso no pude continuar con esta farsa de –_estamos bien_– y no fue la mejor manera, pero se lo solté.

—Me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios significa esto?—, le escribí copiando un párrafo de la extraordinaria conversación que había tenido con la susodicha solo horas atrás.

— —_**Gracias, aunque no te creo**_— —le dijo la tal Aria.  
— — ¿_**Qué no me crees**_?— — fue su respuesta  
— —_**Que te guste mucho**_— — Aria  
— —_**Que lástima, porque no soy bueno ocultando las cosas, menos para mentir**_. — — Infeliz descarado.

Su respuesta tardó en hacerse presente y finalmente soltó.

—_Como ¿qué es eso? tú dime_— claro, era momento de hacerse el tonto.

—Eso cariño—, solté a sabiendas que entendería totalmente mi tono irónico —Realmente tengo que aclararte ¿Qué es? o quizá el nombre ARIA te recuerde algo.

—_Ahh mi amor, ya sé lo que puedes estar pensando y antes que te imagines cosas que no son, te puedo asegurar que todo es un mal entendido, Aria es una amiga, ex compañera de instituto y después de mucho tiempo nos contactamos y solo le estaba jugando una broma_— sí claro y yo soy tan idiota para creerme ese intento de excusa.

—Supongamos que te creo— cosa que no está ni cerca de la realidad — Tengo una pregunta que solo tú podrías aclararme; Sí fueras tú quien estuviera en mi lugar y hubiera encontrado... eso ¿Cuál fuera tu actitud? Si no hay momento que dejes de celarme en la calle o no puedo recibir llamada de ningún personaje de sexo masculino porque me celas hasta de tu hermano, ¡por Dios!

—_Emmett es un caso completamente diferente, no soporto sus atenciones contigo, pero ni al caso en este momento, y si estuviera en tu posición en lugar de estar histérica, como me imagino que estás en este momento e imaginándote cosas, tenlo por seguro que te daría la oportunidad de explicarte_.

—_Además amor, déjame decirte que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, como ya te dije, es una ex compañera de clase, imagínate que con ella nos llamamos primos, o sea, nada que ver, es como si fuéramos familia_.

— —_**Me hubiese gustado verte, de veras, aunque no me creas, aunque creo que estás ocupada, avísame cuando estés libre**_— —

— —_**No vale, es que me estaba desvistiendo**_— —. Le respondió ella.

— — _**¿**__**Puedo ver?**_ — —, fue lo que mi maridito respondió.

—OHH CLARO IDIOTA PORQUE YO SUELO TRATAR ASÍ A MI FAMILIA—, le solté, aun así tratando de calmarme y no soltar toda mi furia en su contra.

—_Princesa cálmate __¿__sí? Ya, lo acepto, fue una completa idiotez de mi parte, pero te prometo por lo más sagrado que son nuestras futuras hijas, que no tengo nada que ver con ella_.

— ¿Que me calme? ¿Por quién me tomas? Ohh Edward, créeme que no me conoces y te puedo asegurar que en este momento soy el ser más calmado del planeta.

—_Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacías espiando mis conversaciones o qué andas buscando?_ — Oh, el momento de excusar su falta con la mía a llegado.

—Para tu información, no lo hice intencionalmente, solo me metí de idiota como lo hago siempre por cuestiones de mis juegos para enviarme los regalos a la granja ville que tú eres incapaz de enviarme, sabes que solo por eso lo hago, pero no me pudo pasar desapercibido esto y como tonta caí en la tentación de ver y llegar donde no me llaman, pero tranquilo que solo me sirvió para abrir los ojos y saber con quien estoy casada.

—_Isabella Marie, nuevamente cálmate y no te estoy reclamando nada, solo me llamó la atención, pero créeme cuando te digo y repito no es nada eso con Aria, _¿_es que_ _no confías en mí?_

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? que de cierto modo esto me lo había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué si confió en ti? crees que entrar a tu –_espacio personal_– para conseguirme con tus constantes coqueteos con chicas ¿es una actitud digna de confianza?, ¿dónde queda el respeto a nuestra relación?, por ejemplo, porque si te informo que no es la primera vez que me encuentro con algo así.

— ¿_De qué estás hablando ahora?_ —, me dijo enviándome un icono interrogativo.

—No puedo seguir con esto... — le solté de pronto.

— ¿_Cómo que no puedes seguir con esto_?

Silencio

—_ ¿__A qué te refieres?_

Silencio

—_Contéstame. __¿Q__ué quieres decir con —esto—?_

Silencio de mi parte. No tenía completamente claro a dónde quería llegar, pero lo que sí era cierto es que al encontrarme teniendo esta conversación vía online, no me parecía la mejor manera de confrontar la situación.

—_Hey, amor responde_.

Silencio. Lo conocía tan bien, que con eso sentía que la desesperación comenzaba a hacer mella de él.

Una vibración me sacó de mi ensoñación, era mi teléfono móvil que indicaba una llamada entrante de él...

—Esto Edward, esto no puedo seguir viviendo una mentira a tu lado, ¿por qué me haces esto?

— _¿__Hacerte qué? Te he dicho que no es lo que parece, lo siento, cometí un error y tienes razón, si fuera yo estaría furioso y créeme reina que te entiendo, pero por esa tontería no puedes decir que no puedes seguir con nosotros, tú y yo no somos novios, tú eres mi esposa y seguirá así hasta que Dios lo decida_.

— ¿Realmente piensas que podemos seguir siendo pareja después de esto? ¿Qué parte de no confío en ti no has entendido?

—_Baby por favor, te amo, trata de confiar en mí, te lo suplico, no me hagas esto. No nos hagas esto_.

—No puedo y créeme que lamento tanto que estemos en esta situación—. A estas alturas mis ojos sin pedir permiso se encontraban inundados en lágrimas. ¿Es que realmente estos tres años juntos no han valido de nada?, ¿por qué tenía que sucederme esto?

—_Amor, yo tengo mi conciencia tranquila, por favor, no sabes que mal me siento de saber que por mis tonterías estés herida en este momento, pero por favor..._ — me dijo enviándome un icono de carita con lágrimas y un corazón roto.

—Lo mejor será que dejemos esto para otro momento, ya estoy llorando como idiota en la oficina y no tengo la menor intención que nadie venga a preguntarme qué sucede— le dije tratando de dar por zanjado el tema y que fuera en otro momento que continuáramos con esto...

Tratando de olvidar el tema, fallando completamente en el intento. Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto sentí como llamaban al teléfono de mi oficina, era Jessica mi secretaria, para informarme que ya era hora de entrar a la reunión con motivo de cierre de mes de la compañía y para informar como fue la actividad durante el mes que terminaba.

Con todo y la sorpresa al darme cuenta de cómo había transcurrido la tarde de ese fatídico primero de junio, terrible día en que mi mundo se vino abajo y las apariencias de este falso amor fueron develadas, salí de mi oficina camino a la sala de juntas.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, muchos números y discusiones sobre el porqué de la repentina baja sobre los ingresos, producto del descuido por parte del departamento de ventas y cobranza, dimos por terminada la reunión.

Ya dentro de la sala de reuniones solo quedábamos mí —_querido jefe_— y yo, nótese el desprecio con el que lo llamaba mi adorado tormento.

—Isabella, necesito platicar el resultado del cierre más a fondo contigo—dijo de pronto dándome una de esas sonrisas que mataba a más de una en la empresa, y es que James era el típico picaflor, que le encantaba tener aventuritas con sus empleadas, era un tipo lindo… simpático lo describiría mejor, rubio con unos ojos azules intensos impresionantes y un deje seductor y de peligrosidad que…, en otra época, pudo haber hecho lo que quisiera conmigo pero no en este momento. Yo era una señora casada y no estaba disponible en el mercado.

Conmigo era diferente y a pesar de que sabía sus intenciones hacia mí, desde el inicio de nuestra relación laboral, siempre me había encargado de dejarle en claro que era una mujer casada y que no estaba dispuesta a andar con sus juegos.

—Mañana temprano a primera hora, de ser necesario, podemos coordinar la reunión, le diré a Ángela que lo agende junto con Jessica—, le dije algo cortante.

—NO—. Casi gritó. Alcé una ceja y creo que fue la señal de confusión que necesitó para bajar el tono. —Discúlpame— Dijo luego un tanto apenado —Realmente necesito que sea hoy, podría ser una corta reunión en mi despacho o también lo estuve pensando y… casualmente tengo reservación para el –_Il Mondo_–, dijo en un perfecto y seductor acento italiano. —Me lo han recomendado y realmente me parece una buena oportunidad para comprobarlo.

Probar. ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este idiota?, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que mandarle señales para dejarle saber que no estaba interesada en él?

Pero… ¿Isabella en qué piensas? Si él coquetea con chicas cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad… ¿por qué no darte la oportunidad de salir?... Es una reunión de trabajo, aunque algo me decía que lo último que quería hablar James era precisamente de trabajo. —Maldita voz de mi conciencia que llegaba en el momento menos indicado.

Ya basta del papel de tonta, sal con él, distráete… lo que es igual no es trampa. Y ahí estaba mi demonio dormido, hablando por mí.

—Está bien, que sea donde tú quieras— habló mi bella durmiente.

—Perfecto, te paso a buscar en cinco minutos—. Fue su respuesta en un tono algo notoriamente emocionado.

Sin más demora, tomé mis archivos y salí de la sala de reuniones. Al llegar a mi oficina lo primero que noté fue la luz en mi teléfono, que me dejaba saber la entrada de algún mensaje o llamada perdida. Tenía más de treinta llamadas perdidas de Edward y muchos mensajes.

—_**Amor espero todo marche bien en la oficina y termines pronto, concéntrate, TE AMO**__—_

No lo pude evitar y fue mi parte mala quién respondió.

— _**¿**__**Cómo demonios crees que me puedo concentrar si tengo tu estúpida conversación grabada sobre granito en mi puta memoria?**__—_

Al instante la alarma de mensaje entrante sonó:

—_**Ya veo que sigues con eso… avísame cuando salgas y paso por ti, no quiero que manejes en ese estado…**__—_

Sin pensarlo dos veces:

—_**Estaré en una reunión, y sí, sigo con eso, mejor no me molestes**__—._

Tal como lo había dicho, cinco minutos después James llamó a mi puerta antes de asomar su cabeza y mostrar su rostro sonriente y anunciarme que era momento de salir.

—Nuestra hora llego, preciosa—. Dijo dejándome en shock ante sus palabras — ¿Vamos? —. Terminó la frase acercándose a mí y extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomara. No me detuve a pensar en lo que haría, simplemente tomé su brazo y salimos.

Ya en su coche y camino al restaurante mi teléfono comenzó a sonar incesantemente. Al ver la pantalla no creo necesario mencionar de quien se trataba… evidentemente molesta le envié un texto.

—_**Te dije que estaría ocupada, déjame en paz**__—_

Bella arpía no dudo en dejarle saber que seguía totalmente enojada.

—_**Solo necesito saber que estas bien, hazme saber cuándo te desocupes**__—_

Mi tosca respuesta fue un simple.

—_**O.k**__—_

Me encontraba tan alejada de la realidad que, ni noté en qué momento llegamos y mucho menos cuando tomamos asiento, al levantar la vista noté que nos encontrábamos en una mesa que estaba algo alejada y de cierto modo escondida de las demás… — Fruncí el ceño de inmediato ante la imagen que estaba proyectando de mi misma en este momento.

—Isabella…— su llamado me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Bella, por favor.

—Bella, Bellísima—. Sus ojos brillaron al nombrarme.

—Primero que nada quería felicitarte por tu gestión en la compañía—. Dijo tomando mi mano y dejando lo que en cualquier idioma era denominado caricias, las cuales despertaron de cierto modo un estado de alerta en mi pequeña cabeza. ¿Realmente es esto lo que deseo? ¿Por qué pagarle con la misma moneda? ¿En qué demonios estoy pensado para hacer esto?

Está bien, no estaba en un buen momento en mi relación, pero tampoco esto era yo… La Bella buena finalmente despertó.

—Ehm, gracias—. Fue lo único que le pude responder, ya que continuaba en shock antes sus evidentes intentos de coqueteo. Él por su parte al notar mi incomodidad antes su toque voluntariamente retiro su mano.

—Isabella, no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, me gustas, sí, no lo puedo negar, pero no es esa la razón por la que estamos acá. Recientemente y según el análisis del cierre de mes, hemos detectado una fuga de dinero y es importante que le pongamos un ojo sobre qué actitud debemos tomar ante esto—. Fue su manera de salir completamente del tema. En eso nos mantuvimos por la hora restante que duramos en el restaurante, compartiendo entre otras cosas estrategias y definiendo medidas a tomar en la compañía.

Finalmente fue la hora de terminar con nuestra reunión—cena y cada quien volver a donde pertenecía, pero pensándolo claramente… ¿tengo un lugar al cual pertenezco?

—Bien, ¿dónde quieres que te lleve? ¿A tu casa o vamos y buscas tu coche? —. En ese preciso momento decidí que no podría llegar a casa, no era el momento, no podía confrontarlo.

Al conocerme perfectamente sabía que no podría controlar mi verborrea cuando estaba enojada y no lo dejaría explicarse. En realidad, no quería obtener hoy mismo una explicación, no me sentía completamente preparada para afrontar la verdad.

Por ello y en base a la diatriba por la que pasaban mis sentimientos en este momento tome la determinación de pasar la noche en un hotel, tampoco podría llegar a casa de mi madre y simplemente decir: —_Hola mah, acá estoy, eh Edward me está siendo infiel y no puedo ni quiero verlo_—. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarme la reacción de mi madre ante esa confesión. O que tal llegar donde la loca de Allie y que me salga con una de sus visiones de que ya lo había visto, pero no me previno porque no era de su incumbencia o que sé yo... Así que sí, mi mejor alternativa sin lugar a dudas era pasar la noche en un hotel.

—A la compañía, definitivamente voy a necesitar mi coche—, le dije dándole una pequeña pero pícara sonrisa, él sin dudarlo me la devolvió y cruzo en dirección a la oficina.

Cinco minutos, pláticas sin sentido pero lo cual me dejó conocer un poco más de James y saber que no era la persona petulante que proyectaba ser dentro de las paredes de Global Price Enterteinment, finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento, me despedí simplemente agitando mi mano y tomé la manilla para abrir la puerta. Al parecer no fue suficiente para él, ya que tomó mi mano y me hizo girar.

—Feliz noche Isabella, muchas gracias por tan especial compañía y espero que se repita—. Dijo mostrando su perfecta y brillante dentadura.

—Gracias James, hasta el lunes—. Mi despedida fue simple. Salí inmediatamente del coche y él se mantuvo allí, me imagino que esperando ver que saliera sana y salva, quizá tenía complejo de héroe o algo por el estilo, en realidad, no era que me importara mucho.

De mi cartera, tomé las llaves de mi precioso Beetle último modelo, obsequio de mi flamante marido por nuestro aniversario de conocidos. Y es que si, lo acepto, eran muchas las veces que podía ser considerado el esposo perfecto, de hecho no faltaban las veces en que discutiéramos y por una u otra razón anduviera de mal humor y las malnacidas de mis amigas preguntaran que le había hecho yo, en lugar de ser él quien me hiciera algo a mí. Y es que se las sabía todas y las tenía a todas comiendo de la palma de su mano, a veces resultaba ser un dulcito de lo peor, o no de lo peor en realidad, me daba celos hasta de su propia sombra, siempre siendo tan correcto, tan amable que me hartaba de cierta manera y lo sabía, sabía que eso me molestaba.

Finalmente era hora de pensar donde me dirigiría, y es que abundaban las opciones, pero algo dentro de mi no estaba totalmente segura de lo que haría, tome mi móvil para confirmar que tal como se lo había pedido no me había molestado y sería yo quien diera el paso, no a ninguna reconciliación definitivamente no era esa mi intención, solo le haría saber que estaba bien y que no me esperara.

_—__**No me esperes, estaré bien**__—_

No pasaron dos segundos desde que envié el mensaje y ya tenía respuesta.

—_**Princesa, no me hagas esto por favor, este es tu hogar si alguien se tiene que ir soy yo, pero por favor vuelve**__—_

Por una mínima fracción de minuto sentí la duda en mi interior y es que, él siempre tenía las palabras que lograban derribar mi muralla, en nuestra relación no faltaban las discusiones que luego con una simple sonrisa borraba todo atisbo de molestia, pero este no sería el caso.

_—__**No lo haré, necesito pensar, pero quédate tranquilo pasaré la noche en el Hyatt, así que no te preocupes**__—_

Y así, de la nada salió el nombre del hotel a donde me dirigía, encendí el coche, James continuaba allí a la espera de mi retirada, le pasé por un lado y con la mano le di mi despedida final.

El camino de la oficina al hotel no era largo, y ante la ansiedad de lo que estaba viviendo y lo que se me venía tome la decisión de hacer una parada en Starbucks que se encontraba de camino a la Octava Avenida donde está el hotel.

Frappuccino en mano, y a todo lo que daba el sonido de mi coche me encontraba cuando la vibración de mi móvil me volvió a la realidad, al tomarlo verifique que tenía un mensaje, me imagino que era Edward respondiendo lo deje pasar, ya que igualmente tenía el anuncio de una llamada entrante... Alice.

—_Isabella Marie Cullen, _¿_Es q__ué acaso ya no me quieres, o realmente nunca me has considerado tu amiga?—,_ fue lo primero que soltó la enana en cuanto cogí el llamado.

—Alice, en realidad no estoy para tus dramas, que quieres.

— _¿__Cómo que qué quiero? Te he hecho una pregunta, y fuera de eso, ¿por qué no acudiste a mi? no tienes porque irte a pasar la noche a ningún hotel_—. Mendiga vieja o realmente tenía poderes sobrenaturales de los que tanto hacia alarde o a Edward no e ocurrió otra idea mejor que tratar de persuadirme manipulando a mi mejor amiga.

—Primero Alice, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia y en segundo lugar ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—_Te he dicho que lo sé todo, ¿por qué tienes al pobre de Eddie sufriendo esta vez?_

Realmente eso era todo lo que podía soportar de Alice, una era que según ella viera cosas, pero otra totalmente diferente es que realmente intentara intervenir donde no la han llamado.

—Alice te tengo que dejar, estoy manejando y no creo que quieras tener en tu conciencia ser la causante de mi muerte o que tal que me multen por tu culpa, así que adiós—. Le dije lo más rápido que pude y corté la llamada.

Obviamente eso no era suficiente para ella, por lo cual mi móvil sonó y sonó hasta el cansancio y al no tomar la llamada se dio por vencida.

Ya a la entrada del hotel, era momento de registrarme, camine al lobby, mientras tanto verifique el mensaje entrante.

_—__**Nena, no puedo pasar la noche sin ti por favor, vuelve a casa, prometo no molestarte por hoy**__—_

_—__**Edward ya estoy registrándome en el hotel, va por tu cuenta, hasta mañana**__—_

—Buenas noches, habitación por esta noche, una persona—, le dije a la chica que se encontraba en la recepción del hotel para iniciar el proceso de hospedaje.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Cullen—. Dijo al tomar y observar los datos en mi tarjeta de crédito. —Hospedaje por una noche, solo una persona, ¿Plan todo incluido?—, pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

—Por favor—, traté de sonar amable y evitando dejar salir mi mal humor.

Al parecer lo notó, aceleró el proceso y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba registrada

—Listo señora, ¿trae equipaje como para llamar a nuestro botones?

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

—Habitación 408, quinto piso—. Dijo haciendo entrega de la tarjeta de daba acceso a mi habitación.

De camino a la habitación, el gusanillo del remordimiento me tocó y no pude evitar enviarle un mensaje a Edward para que pasara la noche tranquilo, aunque conociéndolo como creo que lo hago, no lo hará.

_"__**Estaré bien, habitación 408, Hyatt 8th avenida, ya sabes, terminantemente prohibido que te aparezcas, solo quiero que NO TE PREOCUPES**__"_

Tomé la tarjeta y la deslicé por la ranura, luego de la lectura y que la luz verde me anunciara que el acceso era permitido ingresé a la habitación, mientras examinaba las instalaciones, el móvil me alertó la entrada de un nuevo mensaje.

_—__**No es justo. **__**¿**__**Sabes cómo me siento?, como un condenado a prisión sin haber tenido la oportunidad de defensa, te necesito, vuelve a casa**__—_

* * *

_Totalmente agradecida y emocionada por sus rr y alertas, espero no defraudarlas y que les guste la historia._

_Gracias a mi bruja hermosa awww la amo como me ayuda y me soporta jaja gracias Lo, Vivi cariño por estar presente._

_Sin más espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima_

_PD.: la historia tendra blog donde se subiran las imagenes correspondientes al capitulo y algunos adelantos el link:_

_http: / / betweenloventrust . blogspot . com / ya saben eliminan los espacios._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo sólo los uso por diversión. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

Historia Beteada por Isa. Gracias nenita.

Recomendación musical: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v= 6vMhhBRj-2 Q

* * *

Between love n´trust

Capitulo 2

Bella POV

Finalmente instalada en la habitación, me encontraba haciendo zapping tratando de pensar en otras cosas, la decisión que debía tomar me tenía al borde y lo mejor era descansar un poco de todo lo que había venido sucediendo durante este espantoso primero de junio, ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo esto a diecinueve días antes de su cumpleaños? Desearía tanto poder cerrar los ojos y hacer como que nada a sucedido...

Era Edward de quién estaba hablando, Edward, mi Edward, no podía creer como mi "matrimonio perfecto" había llegado a estar al borde del colapso a causa de mis inseguridades y sus extrañas actitudes.

Actitudes que me preocupaban al saber que así se dio inicio a nuestra relación, entre mensajes que "no significaban nada" conversaciones "inocentes" mientras él tenía su novia... Lo recuerdo como si de ayer se tratara...

_Me encontraba en la facultad de arquitectura, lugar en el cual pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre a causa de mis constantes encuentros con Mike. Él era en ese entonces mi actual peor es nada. Tampoco era que me quejara, llevaba ya un año saliendo con él y el tipo tenía sus facultades y un alto potencial que, para no estar aburrida, me gustaba explotar. No éramos novios ni nada por ese estilo, éramos por así decirlo amigos con beneficio o mejor dicho lo que actualmente podríamos denominar como una relación basada solo en sexo. Con una regla fundamental, terminantemente prohibido involucrar sentimientos y era por eso que la llevábamos a la perfección y a pesar de que últimamente Mike había estado intentando quebrantar tan importante regla con sus continuas indirectas, yo solo jugaba a hacerme la desentendida._

_Fue en ese momento que mi pensamiento estaba más allá que centrada en el presente, cuando al levantar mi vista en búsqueda de Mike, mi vista tropezó con él... Edward Cullen. Al parecer los años le habían sentado de un bien... no era ni la sombra del niño nerd y algo extraño con el que un día tuve un tipo de relación de novios a manita sudada... Y definitivamente yo no era ni por asomo aquella rarita y flacuchenta chica de catorce años que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que quería en la vida, al contrario de mi situación actual que estaba completamente enfocada en finalizar mis estudios en el área administrativa. Y él al parecer ahora también tenía muy claras sus expectativas de la vida._

_Como venía diciendo, me encontraba en la facultad de arquitectura cuando lo vi... los años no habían pasado en vano, ahora era un chico realmente apuesto, brillaba con luz propia, sus ojos eran un hermoso mar donde sinceramente podría ahogarme sin oposición alguna de mi parte, al parecer había estado haciendo ejercicios y el gimnasio realmente le había sentado genial, su cabello me resultó tan sexy con solo verlo, me llamaba a enredar mis dedos en él y no soltarme, otra hermosa cualidad una deslumbrante sonrisa al mejor estilo de comercial de dentífrico._

_De un momento a otro su mirada se encontró con la mía y sus sensuales labios hicieron una perfecta curva otorgándome una deliciosa y torcida sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento. Definitivamente estos últimos años le sentaron a la perfección. Y como si el solo verlo hizo mi corazón palpitar furiosamente, fue cuando abrió su boca para dirigirse a mí que me dejó completamente "enamorada"._

_—¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?— su hermosa voz sonó como una caricia mientras continuábamos observándonos en evidente estado de sorpresa al reencontrarnos luego de cinco años.__  
__—Edward Cullen— respondí mientras me acercaba a él y dejaba un nada discreto beso en la comisura de sus labios —Isabella Swan, quién más sino— le dije en tono casual._

_Un carraspeo sonó detrás de él, al voltear mi vista pude notar que estaba acompañado de una chica, chistosita si me lo preguntaban._

_—Edward, cariño— Dijo en tono molesto.__  
__—Ehm, claro. Tania, Isabella te presento a Tania, mi novia— dijo este intercalando su mirada entre la chica y mi persona, esta solo atizaba a darme miradas envenenadas.__  
__—Mucho gusto Tania— finalicé su nombre en tono despectivo —Como ya te dijo el precioso acá presente, Isabella Swan— Su cara era un poema, me imagino que por la sorpresa de como llamé a su "novio" aunque no por mucho...__  
__—Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo— Sacó las garras la niñita, mientras jalaba del brazo a Edward.__  
__—Ehm, bueno Isa un gusto verte, espero verte luego— por supuesto que lo haríamos. Ahora tenía una misión, encontrar toda la información posible de Edward.__  
__—El gusto ha sido todo mío y tenlo por seguro que no será la única vez en vernos— Me despedí observando cómo seguían su camino, él siendo arrastrado por Tania y volteando de vez en vez para verme. La actitud de Tania solo fue un aliciente para lo que desde ese instante pensé hacer... era mi trabajo acabar con esa relación y que ese bombón fuera mío..._

La alarma de un mensaje entrante me devolvió al presente. Doloroso como me resultaba, tomé el teléfono para toparme con un mensaje de él...

—_—_A veces me pregunto si alguna vez será posible que llegues a confiar en mí plenamente. Si es que acaso estoy haciendo algo mal, porque no encuentro la razón de ser que siempre andes con dudas, esas malditas inseguridades que ya no sé cómo aliviar en ti. Mi vida es para ti, todo mi tiempo está dedicado exclusivamente a ti y ¿Aún así continúas con tus dudas?—_ —_

Al terminar de leer pude constatar que no se trataba solo de un mensaje, sino que venían en cadena.

**—**_—_Eres mi todo ¿Hasta cuando tengo que decírtelo? o mejor dicho, ya ni sé como demostrártelo. Me ahogas, asfixias, acedias con mil preguntas y todo te lo aclaro, no tengo nada que ocultarte, ¿Piensas que estoy contigo por algún tipo de obligación enferma que ni yo mismo conozco?** —**_—_

Al finalizar la lectura de sus mensajes fue como si de pronto un inmenso vacío se instalara en mi corazón, pero mis manos fueron más agiles y fue mi mente la encargada de responderle.

—_—_Ya lo sé. Sí, tengo un problema, pero maldita sea son inseguridades infundadas por ti, tú y tus malditas coqueterías que según tú no significan nada, pero ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir al tener conocimientos que lo haces? maldita sea Edward JAMÁS en el tiempo que tenemos juntos he dado cabida a ninguna duda sobre el porqué estoy contigo. Sí, he sido una perra, pero eso fue antes de estar contigo, después de ti toda mi vida se ha visto envuelta por ti —_—_

Edward:

_—_—Te estoy diciendo la verdad sólo créeme, es todo lo que te pido, ¿Es tan difícil creerle al amor de tu vida? —_—_

Mi respuesta:

—_—_Me pides que confíe en ti, pero constantemente tengo que conseguirme con estas mierdas… Estos momentos solo me hacen pensar que definitivamente no puedo seguir viviendo en esto, estoy mal, pero esto me pone peor, NO CONFIO EN TI, ¿Era eso lo que tanto querías que te dijera? ¡No lo hago! Y es por ti, no puedo, ni quiero seguir con esto... porque no nos lleva a ninguna parte, porque de una u otra manera me sobrepasa..._ —_

De pronto sentí un pequeño alivio al saberme de un modo u otro desahogada en lo que estaba pensando.

Otra alerta de mensaje:  
**  
****—**_—_La única persona que me puede creer eres tú y me das la espalda, es difícil vivir así ¿Crees que es complicado para ti vivir sin creerme y qué de mí? ¿Cómo piensas que me puedo sentir al ver qué actitud hacia mí? ¿Que no me crees? ya esas son palabras de fuerza mayor y realmente ya no encuentro como luchar contra ti... Además ¿Por qué me espías? no tengo problemas con que invadas mi privacidad, el problema es que entras buscando fantasmas del pasado que NO existen, no puedo creer que sigas con eso aún después de tanto tiempo juntos..._ —_

Pensándolo con mente fría, sí, tenía un punto ¿Por qué lo espiaba? Simple, no confiaba en él y a estas alturas del partido realmente no tenía fuerzas para poder seguir luchando contra mis emociones... Es decir, tampoco era como que estuviera loca ni viera "fantasmas donde no existen" sí tenía razones para desconfiar, no era la primera vez que conseguía sus constantes coqueteos con chicas. Que en ocasiones anteriores las he dejado pasar es otra historia...

Luego de ese mensaje no obtuvo otra respuesta de mi parte, no deseaba seguir desgastándome al respecto, la decisión ya estaba tomada y mañana a primera hora sería el primero en enterarse...

Él continuó durante toda la noche con un bombardeo de mensajes a cada instante, me imagino que al no obtener respuesta finalmente cedió y, o se quedo dormido o simplemente sabía que era mi momento a solas para meditar sobre lo que había sucedido. Fue así como en algún momento me quedé dormida entre sollozos y ruegos porque este día nunca hubiese sucedido...

Aún indecisa sobre la decisión que había tomado, pero sin poder seguir retrasándolo ni un instante mas, me encontraba ya en mi coche de camino a mi casa… mi casa, el lugar que construimos juntos para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas… aún no lograba entender lo que estaba por hacer, ya la decisión estaba tomada y debía poner todo de mi parte para salir adelante después de esto, quizá en cierto modo continuaba en la etapa de negación y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Tristemente en el periodo que tenemos de casados no era la primera vez que esa horrible palabra pasaba por mi mente y es que eran tantas las cosas que me hacían dudar… Según los psicólogos, el matrimonio estaba constituido entre tres y seis etapas, para mi gusto una era más intensa que la otra, sí, ya saben del tipo que solo ellos entienden porque son la base de los estudios que realizaron alguna vez en la universidad, pero que si los analizaras a ellos de la manera en que ellos lo hacen con todos sus pacientes les puedo asegurara que el ochenta por ciento de ellos son las personas más infelices y locas del planeta… Entonces ¿Para qué engañarnos?

En fin, entre esas etapas habían tres que desde siempre llamaron mi atención y a la vez les tenia temor. La primera era la etapa pasional, esa etapa en nosotros, se desató desde antes del matrimonio, cuando finalmente logré separarlo de la idiota de Tania, ese proceso de enamoramiento que me llevó a dar el sí ante el altar y delante de un público en una iglesia. Recuerdo que ese día no estaba convencida del todo, me resultaba tan irreal que yo una de las personas más rehacías al matrimonio diera ese paso "tan importante y decisivo en la vida de una mujer", claro hasta que llego él… como lo solía llamar Alice "el indicado", el que venía a trastornar mi mundo y sí que lo había trastornado… y sí, a pesar de las tontas discusiones y todas las incompatibilidades que pudiéramos tener, éramos felices, sobre todo esos momentos reconciliatorios que vivíamos después de una bronca, pero ahí viene el bendito pero, lo conocía bien y muy a pesar de las demostraciones de apego que me tenia, siempre había tenido dentro de mí ese sentimiento que no me dejaba vivir, una incertidumbre que me mantenía en vilo ante cualquier movimiento en falso y me hacia la pregunta de qué estaba fallando, autoanalizándome para llegar a la conclusión más adecuada y a veces hasta buscando ayuda, porque resultaba, que daría cualquier cosa por mantener esa llama viva.

Además me mantenía en la ilusión de que era comprensible que una pareja recién iniciando ese periodo de convivencia real tuviera sus desencantos, no se puede comparar el periodo de noviazgo donde la pareja se encuentra de ambas partes en periodo de "campaña" y todo se hace perfecto, pero resulta que luego llega la convivencia del matrimonio y lo vas conociendo más a fondo y todo te comienza a molestar, tonterías como: levanta la tapa del retrete o por favor tapa la crema dental cuando la utilizas, porque ese complejo de dejar la ropa tirada por toda la casa. Algunas veces resultaba sexy, pero habían otras que era completamente exasperante lo cual me hacía sentir como que estaba terminando de criar a un niño…

Continuando con las etapas y aunque resulte irracional, la segunda me resultaba totalmente familiar y era precedida en medida que la convivencia se hacía más amena, pero igualmente molestosa; la intimidad tiene dos tipos: la sexual y la intimidad de pareja, aquella donde ya no hay nada que le escondas a la otra persona, de allí derivo que llegara a mí la duda de "en qué estaba pensando para casarme con él" y es que a pesar de que sí había madurado en comparación a cuando fuimos noviecitos y ahora era todo un profesional con metas establecidas y en definitiva el amor de mi vida, igual sopesando los pro y contra de su personalidad, las criticas se vuelven constantes dando por resultado la llegada a la tercer y última etapa de promesas donde "si cambias todo será perfecto" porque claro no era únicamente de su parte, para él igualmente seguía siendo su mujer ideal, pero podría trabajar en pro de obtener la perfección que él buscaba. Un ejemplo mi carácter. Ya sé que era de los mil demonios, mi amargura muchas veces llegaba al tope, pero era él quien me hacía así… en conclusión más de una vez nos prometimos cambiar y cambiar sin resultado alguno y era una de las circunstancias que hoy sopesadas me hacían llegar a tocar fondo y dar por culminado todo…

Lo peor del caso es que trabajamos en la relación buscando vías saludables de comunicación para vivir un matrimonio feliz y a pesar de ello, no lograba sacarme el casete de la inseguridad me resultaba increíble que ese hombre fuera completamente mío. En la calle muchas eran las mujeres que lo observaban y eso hacía hervir mi sangre haciendo inevitable que le montara una que otra escena de celos ya que él no era del todo indiferente ante las reacciones que causaba en las féminas, activando el detonante en mí y haciéndome el ser inseguro que tenía actualmente. Siempre quise seguir luchando y muy a pesar de la decisión tomada, esta todavía podía ser cambiada y era él quien poseía el poder apelar a la misma…

No sé por qué... pero siempre he sido a la que le ha tocado aconsejar a todo el mundo sobre el amor. Conozco muchas historias con posibles finales tristes, y mi actitud era siempre en pro de la vida en pareja… y traté de ayudar siempre a los que me lo pedían... yo trataba de ayudarlos igual, porque eso me hacia bien a mí como persona, muy a pesar de lo "tóxica" que era como amiga, simplemente me sentía bien cuando lo hacia... Con Rose y Emmett me tocó un duro trabajo lograr que no se divorciaran, claro su caso era totalmente diferente, solían tener una afinidad para el sexo que según palabras textuales "_resultaban cien por ciento compatibles e increíbles_", pero al momento de mantener una conversación coherente simplemente se quedaban sin tema. En fin, el solo hecho de tratar de ayudarlos y que a la final el resultado fuera satisfactorio me hacía sentir realmente bien.

Hoy, al tener que decirme todas esas cosas que dije a mis amigos, a mí misma... es realmente difícil. Por qué simplemente no tengo con quién hablarlo, a pesar de contar con Allie y Rose. Tal vez por orgullo y quizás también por cobardía de demostrar al mundo esa faceta que tanto odio de mí.

Lastimaba tener que aparentar en cualquiera de esos malos días de desenfado cuándo me preguntan _¿cómo estás? __  
_  
"Muy bien" digo, cuando realmente no logro ni disimular la rabia que a veces creo que me parte en dos, al no poder dominar a ese otro ser que habita en mí.

Pero bueno, así son las reglas ¿no?

Siempre termino confortándome _"bueno... la vida continúa, el planeta sigue dando vueltas, no me puedo quedar allí sentada simplemente porque me encuentre mal"._

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el garaje de nuestro hogar. Al ingresar a casa todo se encontraba en silencio, era un silencio sepulcral, perfecto para lo que se avecinaba. No había rastros de él. Con solo ingresar a la sala principal fue difícil contener mis lágrimas de dolor como antesala a lo que estaba por hacer. Me era difícil pensar cómo es que habíamos llegado a esto, pero sí, aquí estábamos.

Tomé asiento en el sofá blanco ubicado en la sala principal, ese hermoso y cómodo sofá que había servido tantas veces como punto de encuentro para nuestros más hermosos y apasionados encuentros, reconciliaciones —muchas— o simples charlas sobre nuestro futuro… planes que posiblemente hoy día queden sin efecto.

Levanté mi vista para fijarme en su enorme piano, obsequio de mi parte, un hermoso y muy costoso cola negra Yamaha del cincuenta y ocho con teclas de marfil. Era chistoso recordar el amor profanado por ese simple instrumento. Aún puedo recordar el brillo de sus ojos cuando, al llegar de uno de sus viajes de negocio y encontrarlo en casa… la expresión de su rostro no tenía precio. Solía decir que la música era su primer amor y que competía en importancia con su amor por mí —como si realmente eso pudiera ser posible— pero eran esos momentos en que mezclaba sus dos amores en que lo podían ver en su máximo esplendor. Observarlo tocar mi nana totalmente entregado era lo que más le gustaba hacer, según él, después de hacer el amor —por supuesto— era de allí de donde surgían muchas de sus más locas ideas de diseño, momentos en que disfrutada de sus dos musas juntas…

Para este momento mi rostro se encontraba cubierto en lagrimas y es que era parte de los efectos que tendría que enfrentar como resultado final de mis acciones… Un día un desconocido en la calle simplemente me observó y como si me conociera de años y con toda confianza me soltó una frase que era en este momento que tenia total sentido para mí —_no hagas a otros lo que no te gustaría te hicieran a ti…_— en ese momento no le di sentido y obviamente no me preocupé en analizarlo o tomar en cuenta ese sabio refrán y ahora, he aquí… el karma es una perra…

—Por favor no llores más— dijo él… el dueño de mi ser pero con quien no podía seguir a causa de tantas dudas. Su voz sonó en un ronco susurro y con evidentes muestras de su estado actual… denotando la tristeza que llevaba dentro —Sabes cuánto me afectan tus lágrimas, más cuando soy el causante de ellas.

Tragué grueso al escuchar sus palabras e inmediatamente limpié mi rostro de cualquier rastro de lágrimas, era momento de actuar, no podía dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, aunque fuera irónico o ilógico, como le quieran llamar, que sean estos precisamente los que me estén llevando a tomar la iniciativa de lo que iba a suceder.

—No lloro, es una simple alergia— sí, como no ¿a quién quería engañar? —Seguro fueron las sábanas del hotel— completé simplemente.

Alcé mi vista y la imagen que ante mí se posaba resultaba realmente dolorosa con tan solo observarla.

Edward… mi Edward no era ni la sombra del hermoso hombre del que me despedí ayer al salir ambos rumbo al trabajo… su cabello era un verdadero desastre —si es que era posible— como nunca antes lo había visto. Sus ojos otorgaban la vista de un ser sin vida, verlo sin su característico brillo al observarme, era la peor estampa que alguna vez haya mostrado. A pesar de no tener más de un día de peleados, su cuerpo lucia extraño —quizá llevaba todo este tiempo sin ingerir alimento—. Bajé mi vista y la posé en sus manos, tenían muestra de estar lastimadas —mi vida impredecible ha de haberse "_tropezado con alguna pared"_ —.

Al subir nuevamente mi mirada y encontrarme con sus hermosos orbes esmeralda y a su vez de color cambiante —con solo verle el color podrías saber cuál era su estado de ánimo— y al apreciar ese opaco tono verdoso resultaba fácil notar su evidente falta de ánimo. Al chocar nuestras miradas un atisbo de esperanza fue mostrada por su parte y en ese instante dejo salir un asomo de sonrisa.

Era precisamente esa acción la que hacia cuando teníamos alguna de nuestras "tontas" discusiones y con esta daba por terminada cualquier molestia presente por alguno de los dos, dando paso a la reconciliación.

Sin poder evitarlo, le correspondí el gesto, sus ojos brillaron. Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que para él fue lo justo para dar por sentado que todo estaba olvidado, solo que para mí no era así, ya nada volvería a ser igual. Lentamente se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y unió nuestros labios en un suave beso.

Nos fundimos en un beso al inicio dócil y delicado, él me entregaba todo su amor como solo él era capaz de hacerlo. Me acarició y yo le respondí el gesto tocándole con suavidad su piel y como nunca lo había hecho.

Era tan fácil dejarme llevar, tan fácil entregarme solo a sentir y hacerle sentir mi amor, todo mi deseo de estar unida a él para siempre, que era así como debíamos estar, unidos con la piel, con la mente, con los planes y con el deseo de pertenecernos el uno al otro por el resto de nuestras vidas… y a pesar de ello, algo no me dejaba entregarme por completo, era como si mi cuerpo estuviese dividido en dos. Sí lo sé es extraño de explicar, pero esa era la verdad, tenía las ansias de poseerlo de marcarlo como mío que no olvidará a quien pertenecía, pero a su vez lo quería lejos de mí. Tenía la presencia fatal de esa palabras que no quería recordar en este momento, -la memoria es un arma de doble filo, que puede llegar a ser tanto tu condena como la salvación a las diferentes circunstancias que se presentan en el largo camino de la vida-. Por eso las dejé atrás, luego me preocuparía por cumplir la decisión que había dictaminado, lo que más me importaba en este momento lo tenía al alcance de mi mano y de mis besos.

Me resultaba indescriptible lo llena que me sentía al estar entre sus brazos, junto a él me sentía en manos de la persona correcta, solo él lograba darme lo mejor de dos mundos, no solo era mi pareja y con él hacía el amor recurrentemente, sino que a la vez lograba llenar ese otro espacio, lograba satisfacer las necesidades de mi cuerpo y al hacerme el amor satisfacía las necesidades de mi alma. Su entrega en un simple gesto como lo era un beso me hacían llegar a la gloria por el amor que nos unía…

Pose mis manos sobre su pecho, se encontraba sin camisa y mientras una mano se aferraba en dirección a su espalda, la otra se movió por reflejo en dirección a sus piernas donde pude notar que estaba en su pantalón de pijama –Adoraba su manera de dormir, cuando por las noches me acercaba a él y hacia contacto con su piel que siempre se encontraba tan cálida, no existía nana alguna que lograra darme el confort que me brindaba sentir el contacto de su piel desnuda con la mía-

Sé que la excitación es un proceso químico que hace que la sangre fluya más rápido, pero esto iba más allá de lo normal, mis ansias me consumían lentamente mientras él me besaba. De pronto sus suaves besos y caricias cambiaron a conciencia, se encontraba jugando con mis ganas entre besos incitadores que no terminaban de llegar y caricias sutiles, pero a su vez llenas de intención. Él sabía que eso me volvía loca, sentir como acaricia mi boca con sus labios, con su lengua que incitaba a la mía alimentando mi deseo, mientras yo solo me dejaba hacer con mis manos nuevamente en su pecho mientras sentía su corazón saltando desaforadamente por mí.

—Oh, Bella… cariño… gracias por volver… a… casa… —dijo entre jadeos llenos de deseo y rebosante de felicidad al tenerme a su lado. Su cambio de estado de ánimo fue inmediato al comprender que en ese momento sería suya.

Esta vez no habían acciones que mostraran rápidamente que deseaba esto tanto como yo y a la final no sé si esto era mejor o peor porque era exquisitamente plácido sentir su boca incitando y sus manos haciéndose lugar entre mi falda, tenía las manos calientes y eso me excitaba sobremanera, sentir como las dirigía de arriba abajo me hacia anhelar mil cosas, pero hoy era este el ritmo marcado, silente, entregado, complaciente; subía de mi boca a mi cuello dándome pequeñas mordidas. Las caricias iban y venían por mi pierna bajando hasta llegar a mis zapatos y quitármelos, sin más me dio la vuelta.

Dios, como amaba sentir su erección, su boca, sus manos, su piel, su olor, no existía parte de él del cual no estuviera locamente enamorada y en este momento esa erección sería mi perdición.

Eran estos momentos los que me hacían recordar por qué amaba que usara faldas, ya que le resultaban de fácil acceso –palabras textuales- pero no sin antes tener la _tortura divina_, sentirlo entre mis nalgas me hacía mojarme más y él lo sabía, lo sabía y por eso es que lo hacía, para sentirlo gemir en mi oído, para sentir sus manos trabajar lentamente en mi ropa.

Sus manos trabajaban lenta y tortuosamente, la derecha se encontraba encima de mi clítoris y la otra contra mi cuello haciendo que reposara mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras continuaba besándome sintiendo su lengua húmeda y caliente en mi oído, mordiendo mi lóbulo - ¡Oh Dios! – sí que sabía cómo hacerme perder la cabeza, sabe a la perfección la excitación que me hacía sentir al oírlo, a su vez se frotaba contra mi cuerpo y yo solo sentía que iba a la deriva, sentía mi piel arder en deseo.

—Sí amor, siempre tan húmeda, tan lista para mí…— dijo en un ardiente susurro mientras continuaba su trabajo.

Entre tanto ir y venir no supe cómo ni cuándo, pero ya tenía el blazer y la camisa abierta. Rápidamente se deshizo de ambos y abrió mi brasier mientras continuaba con una mano entre mis piernas.

—Simplemente perfecta— dijo mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba mi seno derecho, sentía mi pezón a reventar pellizcando la punta, pasando de un seno a otro rosándolos con su palma.

No sé cuando fuimos a parar al otro sofá, pero me recostó al posa manos y se puso frente a mí con su mirada verde de sexo, con la boca entre abierta y se vino a mi boca mientras retiraba mis prendas superiores con una mano y la otra me tomaba del cabello. Con mi mano derecha atrapada en nuestros cuerpos, quería sentirlo y como pude le fui bajando el pantalón quedándose el condenado atrapado con su erección. Al sentirlo se separó un poco para mirarme y otorgarme una sonrisa y liberando mis dos manos, se lo bajé hasta donde pude y finalmente logré tocarlo. Hacerlo me hacía sentir poderosa, no entendía como había mujeres que pensaran que un hombre desnudo era horrible. Para mí ambos, tanto el hombre como la mujer desnudos, somos el resultado de una obra de arte y vaya pieza tenía entre mis manos, la más preciada la que da vida y placer, me resultaba fascinante observarlo desnudo, desde la primera vez, mientras su lengua iba más profundo en mi boca, él temblaba en mis manos eso para mí era un tesoro incomparable.

Sentir sus venas, su sangre correr, su deseo por mí de la base a la punta, para ese entonces ya no tenía falda ni bragas, cuando me di cuenta mis manos ya no estaban en su miembro ya que a él se le ocurrió una idea mejor, puso mis manos al respaldo del sofá y poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro entre mis piernas resbalando entre mi humedad simulando una lenta penetración mientas acariciaba de nuevo mis senos no podía pensar y aunque quería tocarlo si me movía iba a perderme esta exquisita perspectiva estaba fascinada sentía su lengua mojada y caliente aliviando la picazón de sus pequeñas mordidas para ir aumentado su ritmo con cada embestida, cerré mis piernas no quería que se retirara muy lejos la estimulación era total y me ansiaba sentirlo en todas partes, pero entre el placer y el equilibrio la gravedad ganó la batalla y caímos al sofá. En ningún momento se separó de mí.

Movió mi cuerpo para situarnos cómodamente y terminé a medias con las caderas hacia abajo y tronco hacia arriba e igual él seguía simulando la penetración, meciéndose hacia adelante lentamente y hacia atrás muy rápido entre mis nalgas; besaba mi espalda, mis hombros, mi cara, mi boca, yo sólo atinaba a tocar su cara y su cabello… Tenía su cara roja de la excitación, es tan hermoso así tan malditamente hermoso y es todo mío. Se movió más aprisa y en ese movimiento su pene siguió por su cuenta y se quedó frente a mi entrada mientras nos besábamos profundamente en una entrega total absorbiendo aire, saliva y deseo de los labios del otro, mientras se apoyaba con la izquierda acomodó su mano derecha pasando entre mis piernas movió mi cadera siguió más abajo y logró impulsar su pene a mi vagina, y fue así como me penetró profundamente y la verdad no sé explicar si él estaba más grande o yo estaba más estrecha de tantas ganas acumuladas. No se detuvo, continúo con su exquisito vaivén de caderas, haciéndome sentir completa, era así como debíamos estar unidos siempre, siendo un sólo ser, amándonos con abandono. Yo gemía sin importarme nada, sólo éramos él y yo.

Lo quería gimiendo también así que sincronicé mis movimientos para hacer mayor énfasis, siguió y siguió hasta que no pude resistirlo ya estaba cerca, gimoteaba, quería un poco más y lo tuve. Mordió mi cuello, estímulo mi clítoris con una mano, moviendo los dedos con prisa haciendo presiones leves. Estaba muy cerca, solo necesitaba un poco más, abrió su mano abarcado lo más posible entre mis pliegues y nuestra unión. Saber que él mismo se sentía entrando dentro y saliendo con fuerza de mí fue el empujón que necesitaba y exploté sintiendo que mi cerebro iba a estallar. El sudor hacía una fricción sumamente caliente, gemíamos con voz ahogada, sentimos nuestra unión física en cada poro que hacia contacto, sentí cuando tensó sus pies estaba a punto de correrse y con unos movimientos más nos vinimos. Era una delicia sentirlo venirse dentro de mí.

Edward no perdió oportunidad para ceñirme completamente a él y eso me hacía sentir bien, dio un pequeño impulso para darnos vuelta haciéndome quedar sobre él, mientras sus manos se encontraban aferradas de mi espalada haciéndome sentir completamente suya, como que era sólo yo, únicamente él y yo como si no quisiera dejarme ir a ninguna parte que no fuera estando unidos hasta el final...

Minutos pasaron en los que pude sentir su respiración acompasada y darme cuenta que se había quedado dormido producto del cansancio por la acción que acabábamos de realizar y me imagino que de no haber dormido la noche anterior lo tendría agotado.

Y fue así como precisamente ese pensamiento me envío directamente de vuelta a la realidad, me di cuenta que fue la última vez que haríamos el amor, subí mi rostro y me quedé observando el suyo anegado en pequeñas gotas de sudor. Me acerqué más a él y dejé caer mi cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo. Mi cabeza sobre su pecho sin poder evitarlo una lágrima traicionera cayó sobre su cuerpo y un pequeño sollozo escapo de mis labios. En ese momento lo sentí dejar un pequeño beso sobre el inicio de mi cabeza y un susurro salió de sus labios…

—Te amo y así será por siempre...— dijo en tono adormilado, mientras reposaba una mano en mi espalda y la otra era entrelazada en mí desordenado cabello.

_Y yo te amaré a pesar de no estar junto a ti_...

* * *

_Totalmente agradecida y emocionada por sus rr y alertas._

_Gracias brujis Lo y Vivi._

_Sin más espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima_

_Recuerden pasar por el blog para las imágenes y pendientes de los adelantos: __http: / / betweenloventrust . blogspot . com / ya saben eliminan los espacios._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo sólo los uso por diversión. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

Historia Beteada por Isa. Gracias nenita.

"En fase de crisis nuestro estado emocional se altera; por ello, tengamos presente el alcance de las decisiones, sobre todo si se opta por terminar con la relación"

* * *

Sin demorar más el momento, era hora de cumplir con la determinación del día.

Suavemente comencé a removerme intentando salir de sus brazos. Me imagino que por inercia su agarre a mí se hizo más férreo, pero poco a poco logré deshacerme de su agarre.

Un escalofrío recorrió cada espacio de mi ser al sentir el frio del piso a mis pies. De pie a un lado del sofá, no podía dejar de observarlo... su hermoso rostro reposaba en una tranquilidad que sólo él era capaz de proyectar.

Descalza, sin ropa, solo alcanzo a tomar mis bragas y camisa y al instante me las coloco, camino en dirección a las escaleras de la segunda planta. Escalón por escalón no puedo evitar este maldito sentimiento que me embarga, no tengo certeza de estar haciendo las cosas bien, que la decisión tomada sea la adecuada. De lo que sí estoy segura es que no puedo continuar en esta agonía que vivo día a día por no poder confiar en él.

Giro mi viste en dirección a la pared de las escaleras empapelada en fotografías nuestras... nuestra historia contada en cada una de ellas. No puedo evitar una triste sonrisa al observar una de ellas en específico... En ella un Edward de catorce años y una pequeña niña castaña...

—_Bella, princesa Bella ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?_

—_¿Novia Edward?__—__ Pregunto en evidente tono de sorpresa __—__¿Y qué se supone que hacen los novios?_

—_Se quieren y se cuidan por el resto de sus vidas— fue su simple respuesta con una hermosa e inocente sonrisa llena de sueños..._

Suspiro ante ese recuerdo, lástima que para ese entonces ese sueño sólo duró unos pocos meses a causa de la repentina mudanza que me hicieron vivir mis padres.

Y luego ese encuentro en el que nuestra historia tomó nuevo rumbo. ¿Cómo es que a pesar de que a ojos de las demás personas, nuestro amor siempre ha estado predestinado y de pronto yo no logre pensarlo así?

Con este pensamiento me doy cuenta que ya me encuentro en nuestra habitación... nuestra... en ese momento mi respiración se agita. Camino en dirección a nuestro vestier, tomo una pequeña maleta y comienzo a colocar algunas prendas que me podrían servir al menos para pasar un tranquilo fin de semana.

Con la maleta lista, tomo otras prendas y rápidamente me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Evado cualquier pensamiento que pueda tener en ese momento, necesito salir pronto de aquí... este baño, esta habitación, esta casa… necesito salir pronto de esta tormenta de emociones y sensaciones que me invaden y dar por terminado este matrimonio en el que solamente logro hacerme daño. Quizás termine dándole la razón a todas aquellas personas que en reiteradas ocasiones me dijeran que no estaba lista para este paso, que en un futuro mis decisiones y acciones podrían pasarme factura, y fíjense que por más que intente luchar contra la corriente, toda la razón fue de ellos...

Una vez lista, bajo a la primera planta, apresurando a cada instante el paso ante el evidente temor de que Edward podría levantarse y no estar preparada para afrontarlo, darle detalle de mi decisión tomada. Una vez en la sala tomé de mi cartera la nota que le hiciera la noche anterior luego de tomar la determinación del acto que en este momento llevaba a cabo, quizás haber hecho el amor con él a pesar de saber el final de lo nuestro haya sido un acto cruel y en verdad no tenía esa intención, simplemente sucedió pero no cambiaba los hechos...

Nota en mano caminé en dirección al sofá donde la dejaría. Lo observé removerse y en ese instante mi cuerpo se tensó. Lentamente coloqué la nota bajo su teléfono móvil, el cual había tomado de la habitación. Sería la manera más rápida para que llegara a sus manos.

Un sollozo escapa de mis labios al tiempo que dejo un pequeño beso de despedida en sus labios. Su subconsciente responde al beso como siempre que nuestros cuerpos están cerca uno del otro.

Tomo la maleta, mi cartera y finalmente salgo en dirección a mi coche. Una vez dentro de este mis lágrimas desatan el vendaval de emociones que llevo dentro... No me encuentro cien por ciento convencida de que este sea el final de nuestra relación, lo que sí es que no puedo luchar más contra la corriente y lo primero debe ser mi estabilidad emocional, ya que si no estoy bien conmigo misma no lograré salir adelante en nuestra relación de pareja.

De camino a casa de mi madre en Forks sólo me detuve un instante en un Starbucks de paso para comprarme un café que me ayudara a mantenerme atenta al camino que recorrería.

Fue así como ahora me encontraba manejando a través de la ruta 101 atravesando el parque Olimpic. En ese momento se evocaron a mí los recuerdos de mi adolescencia interrumpida por los problemas maritales de mis padres, la historia de mi tío Eleazar con la pobre ingenua de mi tía Carmen... Y fueron precisamente estos recuerdos los que me hicieron preguntarme si es que acaso se podría tratar de algún tipo de patrón que seguíamos de generación en generación, lo que me impedía la felicidad plena en mi matrimonio. Continuaba sin entender por qué algunas familias tienen que experimentar relaciones tan complicadas.

Recuerdo como después de enterarme del inminente divorcio de mis padres y al conocer la razón de esto, había tomado la determinación que jamás pasaría por lo mismo y como en ese momento me negué rotundamente a que algún día me comprometería en una relación de pareja ya que al parecer el compromiso real siempre era por parte de una sólo persona y no había compromiso mutuo.

—_Mami, ya estoy grande y te aseguro que puedo entender tus decisiones, pero confía en mí y dime por favor ¿qué puede haber sucedido para que ahora quieran disolver su matrimonio? ¿Realmente no hay remedio para ustedes? _—_fueron las palabras que a las trece años le mencionara a mi madre cuando me informó que su matrimonio "perfecto" a mis ojos con mi padre llegaba a su final._

—_Isabella preciosa, las decisiones de los mayores muchas veces tengan o no razón de ser deben ser respetadas, en un futuro cuando logres entender otras cosas y estés mayor yo misma te contaré las circunstancias..._

Reí irónicamente al recordar a su vez que tan sutilmente me enteré de las razones de ese divorcio, o peor a causa de que...

—_Renee _—_grité al poner un pie dentro de la casa que ahora habitaba con mi madre. Nos habíamos mudados a un pequeño pueblo en Forks y mi padre se había quedado en Seattle. _

_Luego del divorcio, mi mamá solo quería estar en un lugar tranquilo y fue así como fuimos a parar a ese remoto pueblo en la Península de Washington._

—_En la cocina Isa _—_respondió._

—_Mamá, ¿a que no adivinas? _—_dije en voz ahogada al momento que corría en dirección a la cocina._

—_Ten _—_dijo al tiempo que me tendía un vaso con agua _—_cálmate primero y luego me dices _—_finalizó con una tierna sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña banqueta cerca de la alacena._

—_Acabo de ver a mi tío Eleazar con otra mujer saliendo de la posada de Sue _—_solté tan rápido que dudé que realmente entendiera palabra de lo que acababa de decir._

_Lo que más me sorprendió en ese momento fue la tranquilidad con que se tomó la confesión que recién acababa de hacerle._

—_Isa cariño _—_dijo como pensando en lo que estaba a punto de confesar _—_Recuerdas cuando te dije que las decisiones de los adultos no siempre son las más acertadas, pero que aún así pueden llegar a afectar la vida de muchas personas._

_Asentí a las palabras de mi madre, recordando perfectamente el momento en que dijera esas palabras, pero igual no pude evitar girar mi cabeza y me imagino que entendió a la perfección mi acción porque rápidamente contestó a mi pregunta no formulada._

—_Tu tía Carmen conoce el hecho que tu tío no le es completamente fiel a su matrimonio. _

—_Pero qué dem_—

—_Cuida tus palabras querida._

—_Pero mamá, ¿cómo que tía Carmen sabe que tío no es fiel?_

—_Pues así como lo oyes y no hay nada que entender, fue su decisión y se le respeta _—_estas palabras despertaron la alerta de una conversación que teníamos pendientes y definitivamente era el momento de traerla a colación y que tuviera una respuesta._

—_Madre, ¿algún día me vas a decir la razón de tu separación con Charlie? _—_ella suspiró y en ese instante supe que el momento que había estado esperando llegó..._

—_Tu padre Isabella... fue desleal a la promesa que alguna vez me hiciera frente al altar..._

Fueron esas palabras las que bastaran para que en ese momento a mis cortos dieciséis años de edad tomara la determinación que jamás tomaría a nadie en matrimonio... hasta que llegó Edward y giró mi mundo al revés y me convenciera que no todos los hombres fueran iguales a pesar que a la final todo terminara igual...

Al volvernos adultos e independientes son las decisiones propias por las que debemos responder, dejando a un lado las ajenas a pesar de que estas de una u otra forma pueden habernos afectado en el camino… ¿Serán los patrones familiares una determinante para el transcurso de nuestras vidas?...

Con este pensamiento noto finalmente que ya me encuentro en casa de Renee. Sonrío al alzar mi mirada y darle un vistazo a la casa donde pasé el resto de mi adolescencia… Una hermosa, pero nada convencional casa de dos plantas a la orilla del bosque en Forks, sus paredes azul cielo con ventanas blancas y semejando nubes me hacen sonreír de inmediato ante las ocurrencias de mi loca, pero muy especial madre.

Observo mi reloj y noto que ya es media mañana. Subo las escaleras del pórtico sólo con mi cartera en mano, no creo que sea la mejor idea llegar a casa sin anunciar y con maleta en mano… Abro la puerta con mi llave, y de inmediato escucho una sonora música que viene de la segunda planta –_sábado día de limpieza profunda y aplicación de feng shui_-.

Dejo mi cartera sobre el sofá de la sala y subo al encuentro de mi madre. Quito mis zapatos ya que a Renee no le gusta el uso de los mismos dentro de la casa y subo en dirección a la segunda planta. Entro a la primera habitación a mano derecha de las escaleras y la consigo sobre una escalera limpiando las ventanas. Camino hacia el reproductor de ipod y le bajo volumen para hacer notar mi presencia.

— ¡Bella! —Dice tambaleándose de la escalera lo cual me hace soltar una carcajada —Cariño, ¿qué haces acá?, no avisaste que vendrías.

—Hola ma… fue una decisión de última hora —una triste sonrisa sale de mi rostro al recordar esa decisión de última hora…

— ¿Cómo estás mi niña? —Habla al tiempo que comienza a descender de la escalera — ¿Y Edward vino contigo?

—Todo bien má, Edward se quedó en casa, ¿Tú cómo va todo? —respondo prontamente tratando de desviar la atención de Edward.

— ¡Bien! —suelta con su característico entusiasmo.

Una vez en el piso, se dirige a mí y toma mis manos, me observa detenidamente a los ojos y cuando nuestra mirada se encuentra un conocido escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo.

— ¿Segura que todo bien? —dice al tiempo que me toma en sus brazos y me da uno de sus reconfortantes abrazos.

Mi mente se debate entre confesarle la situación que me aqueja o no mortificarla con ello.

—Todo lo bien que podría estar… ¿O es que acaso no puedo visitar a mi adorada y loca progenitora un sábado? —me suelta del abrazo, suspira —_oh no, no se lo ha creído_—, sólo espero que no esté en modalidad de psicóloga ya que es lo último que necesito.

— ¡Perfecto!, te apetece algo ¿Ya tomaste desayuno?

— ¿Un café cuenta como desayuno? —respondo como niña chiquita confesando una travesura.

—No, no cuenta. Así que… vamos, te preparo algo.

Bajamos a toda velocidad. Renee cada día más loca se deslizó sobre el agarradero de las escaleras y yo lo hice como la gente civilizada.

—Vaya que te diviertes acá ¿no? —pregunté cuando llegamos a la cocina y noté una pequeña colección de piedras, velas, inciensos y algunos instrumentos decorativos.

—Remodelando la casa, adaptándome al nuevo método —responde prontamente y se dirige a recoger su colección de "implementos"

Entre miradas de soslayo veo como rápidamente me prepara un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de mora y queso –_mi favorito_-.

—Así que… tú dirás —dijo mientras colocaba mi desayuno en la mesa con un vaso de leche.

—No sé de qué hablas madre —respondo rodando los ojos.

—Te conozco Isabella y no por nada vienes a visitarme, por lo general prefieres pasar el poco tiempo libre con tu marido o haciendo sabe Dios qué cosas.

Me quedo en silencio mientras ingiero mi alimento pensando cómo se me ocurrió venir hasta acá, sí a pesar de que no tengo la mejor relación con ella, me conoce…

Rápidamente recoge lo que utilizó para la comida. El teléfono de la casa suena y sale a contestar.

Al volver trae una extraña sonrisa y viene con inciensos.

—Así que… —comienza nuevamente- Todo bien… —dice haciendo énfasis en la letra ene—.

—Sólo estoy algo cansada y quería verte, quizás tenga algún presentimiento algo te vaya a suceder y vine a despedirme —dije irónica pero en tono burlón, ella me acompaña en la risa.

Enciende uno de esos apestosos inciensos y comienza a pasarlo alrededor de la cocina al tiempo que murmura extrañas palabras.

—¿El trabajo comó va?

—Bien mama.

—¿La casa?

—Bien también.

Se acerca y comienza a pasarme esa cosa muy cerca de mi cuerpo para mi propio gusto.

—Omm… alejen todas las malas energías y tontos pensamientos de la cabecita de mi tonta hija… ommm —susurra como un mantra.

— ¡Mama! —Grito — ¿Qué te sucede? Aleja esa asquerosidad de mí.

Sonriendo pregunta —Si no te conociera… hasta te creería… ohmmm—. Uff que cada día su demencia aumenta.

— ¿Om mamá? Qué acaso eso no es budismo?

—Todas las buenas energías que puedan llegar a mí son buenas —dijo en tono solemne y cantado, casi rompo en carcajada de no ser a que continuaba molestándome con el incienso.

—Está bien, yo me voy.

—No señorita, tú no vas a ningún lugar.

Yo simplemente la observo como si le hubiera salido a un tercer ojo.

—Om… ya que nada te sucede podrías decirme ¿Dónde está tu teléfono y por qué tu marido llama para saber dónde estaaas? —continuó su mantra, esto realmente me empezaba a molestar… ¡Alto ahí! ¿Cómo así que Edward llamó y qué con mi teléfono?

—Mi celular en mi cartera madre y ya te dije que Edward se quedó en casa, tenía… cosas que hacer…

Sin esperar cualquier otra tontería que podría decir, salté de mi asiento y fui en búsqueda de mi teléfono. Al tomarlo pude notar varias —muchas— llamadas perdidas de Edward, tres de Alice y dos de Rose. —No puedo creer que esté haciendo este alboroto—.

Tomé asiento en el sofá al momento que revisaba el buzón de mensajes en mi móvil.

—Nena espero que todo esto se trata de una absurda broma—

—Te estoy llamando ¿Por qué no respondes?—

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre terminar nuestro matrimonio con una nota?—

— ¡Y qué clase de nota!—

— ¡Por Dios vuelve a la casa que tenemos una conversación pendiente!—

—Maldición Isabella vuelve a casa, esto no puede estar pasando—

Y así una sucesión increíble de ellos. En mis manos el teléfono vibra nuevamente:

—O vuelves por tus propios medios o me harás ir a casa de tu madre y traerte a rastras ¡NECESITAMOS HABLAR! —

Vaya, ya entró en estado de desesperación.

—Sabes nena, tu madre puede estar todo lo loca que quieras, pero te conozco y sé que algo no está bien… no pretendo agobiarte y si es tu decisión no contarme lo que sea que esté sucediendo sólo puedo darte dos importantes consejos —dijo mi madre sorprendiéndome por detrás de sofá dónde estaba sentada.

Nuestra mirada se encuentra cuando reposo mi cabeza al respaldar del sofá, suspiro y cierro los ojos.

—Debes aprende a escuchar, inténtalo. Aleja todos los pensamientos que puedan distraerte e intenta colocarte en el lugar del otro para entender cómo se siente. Me imagino que de ser tú quien necesita ser escuchada, te agobiarías por lograr que te escuchen —la sentí dar vuelta y tomar asiento en el sofá. —Aprende a dialogar. No sólo tu opinión cuenta y forma parte del aprender a escuchar. Lo que sea que les esté sucediendo no hay peor solución que intentar huir de los problemas. Dense la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores o al menos intentar defenderse y explicarse —sus manos se encontraban, una acariciando mi cabello y la otra tomada entre mis manos.

Lágrimas se derramaron por mi mejilla al tiempo que dejaba escapar un triste sollozo. Quizás mi madre tenga razón —_la tiene_— habló mi subconsciente. Pero… ¿realmente estoy dispuesta a luchar por nuestro matrimonio y darle la oportunidad de defensa? —_pero tú viste la conversación_—.

Alejo esos pensamientos al tiempo que levanto mi cabeza y observo a mi madre, ella con ojos brillantes al observar mi tristeza. Sus manos suben en dirección a mi rostro y con ellas limpia mi cara.

—Si de algo puedo estar segura es que ese hombre moriría por ti princesa. Lo que sea que esté aconteciendo, sólo… dale la oportunidad, veras como vale la pena— En ese momento me lanzo a sus brazos y nos mantenemos abrazadas. El sonido de mi teléfono nos saca de nuestro letargo.

_Edward._

— ¿Bella? —su voz en agonía suena al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola Edward —mi traicionero corazón comenzó a palpitar alocadamente.

—Amor, por favor dime que todo esto es una pesadilla, que no te has ido de casa. Princesa no dejes que esto nos separe por favor… vuelve a mí.

—Está bien… ven por mí…

Al instante quedó sólo el tono dando fin a la llamada. Sonreí imaginándome a Edward corriendo a su coche, camino a nuestro encuentro.

No sabría el resultado de esta conversación y tampoco había tomado la decisión de volver, simplemente se trataba de darle la oportunidad de dialogo y escucharlo.

Tomé mi teléfono y le texteé.

—Maneja con cuidado, te estaré esperando…—

* * *

_Gracias infinitas por sus rr y alertas, ya le estoy tomando practica y hoy respondí mis primeros rr *-* gracias..._

_Gracias brujis Lo y Vivi, por estar allí aguantándome las chero :)_

_Sin más espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima._

_Recuerden pasar por el blog para las imágenes y pendientes de los adelantos: __http: / / betweenloventrust . blogspot . com / ya saben eliminan los espacios._


End file.
